1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrying cases and, more particularly, to molded plastic carrying cases for holding an array of upstanding containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Widespread use has recently been made of beverage container or bottle carrying cases molded of high impact plastic. Cases of this type are superior to the older style wooden cases in that they are generally lighter in weight, more easily manufactured, more easily cleaned and not prone to the deterioration or wear and tear usually suffered by wooden cases.
Plastic cases have been constructed with hollow, apertured walls consisting of spaced outer and inner walls interconnected by means of webs or ribs. A wall of this type is much more rigid than a single thickness of the same quantity of material and provides an added measure of shock resistance. However, the interiors of these hollow walls have been quite difficult to clean. This problem has been a particular annoyance in the bottled beverage industry, where cleanliness of all portions of such a case is very important for sanitary reasons.
Several prior art solutions to this problem have been proposed. These include wall constructions having open tops and bottoms and drainage holes in the webs or ribs for the passage of washing fluid. However, these proposals have not been entirely satisfactory in facilitating reliable and efficient washing of hollow wall interiors.